yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items are obtainable objects found throughout the map. They vary from objects that can interact with Spirits or environment, to objects that tell stories about the Spirits or the Town. About Items Items are divided into three categories in Yomawari: Night Alone - Key, Usable, and Collectible Items. Key Items are objects that are necessary in advancing the story, from accessing closed-off areas to stopping certain hostile Spirits. The Shovel, however, is the only odd-one out of the Key Items because it isn't required to advance the story. It is only used to obtain certain Collectibles. Usable Items are objects used to interact with Spirits by distracting them in order for the Protagonist to get pass them. Certain Items only work on certain Spirits, and these Items are replenish-able once unlocked. The odd-one out is the Coins, which not only distract the Spirits like a Pebble would, but also used to quick save at Jizo Statues. Finally Collectible Items are objects used to help tell the story or information about the Spirits that haunt the Protagonist's Town. Some are automatically obtained, while others require some work to obtain them. They're are Items simply scattered throughout the map, while the others require to be obtained through activating a random event and then accomplishing it. About Lost Items and Charms In Yomawari: Midnight Shadows, additional categories are added or used to replace old categories. These new items are Lost Items and Charms. Lost Items are important elements in advancing exploration and even useful in unexpected locations. They are special objects that can be thrown, placed, or carried by the girls Yui and Haru. They can range from creating paths to new areas, completing side quests, and advancing the story. Charms are objects that that Yui and Haru can wear to gain a variety of benefits, such as allowing them to hold a lot of pebbles, making their stamina harder to reduce, or enabling them to run faster. Items (Yomawari: Night Alone) Key Items * Shovel * Chicken Coop Key * Pool Key * Wet Bone * Soft Wood Board * Broken Necklace * Muddy Key * Dirty Key * North Salt, South Salt, East Salt, West Salt * North Key * South Key * Rusty Small Key * Front Gate Key * Old Charm Usable Items * Coin * Pebble * Animal Feed * Matches * Salt * Doll Collectible Items * Flashlight * Sis's Shoe * Torn Collar * Red Charm * Eyepatch * One-Eyed Daruma * Mary Doll * Japanese Doll * Big Bell * Doodle Note * Dull Eyeball * Meat * Dry Tissue * Bone-Shaped Gum * Blackboard Eraser * Origami Crane * Hard Candy * Unhappy Letter * Secret Letter * Secret Path Note * Chicken Egg * Clacker * Torn Swimsuit * Knapsack * Box Robot * Abusive Note * Red Exam Sheet * Recorder * Slippers * Red Crayon Note * Mummy * Unique Bottle * Cigarette Butt * Black Note * Wet Hourglass * Moldy Bread * Torn Rope * Torn Shirt * Fingernail * Moldy Note * Human Bone * Trophy * Dead Bug * Warped Marble * Broken Pencil * Old Newspaper * Blue Crayon Note * Jagged 10 * Paper Plane * Plastic Camera * Pair of Shoes * Big Fang * Red Trinket * Cup Ramen * Black Furball * Yellow Crayon Note * Picture Book * Kid's Sandal * Diary with Lock * Ring of Beads * Piece of Cloth * Metal Pipe * Factory Newspaper * Torn Crayon Note * Black Crayon Note * Tsuchinoko * Worn-Out Crayons * Toy Bone * Dry Eyeball * Radio (and Parts) * Weird Puzzle (and Puzzle Pieces)Category:Game Mechanics Items (Yomawari: Midnight Shadows) Key Items * Library Keys * Rusty Pliers * Study Key * Robot's Right Arm * Robot's Left Arm * Robot's Neck * Robot's Right Leg * Robot's Left Leg * Robot's Body * Sewer Key * Muddy Key * Red Key * Old Key * Relationship Scissors * Handle * Round Red Rock * Blue Lion-dog Usable Items * Pebble * Coin * Paper Plane (Usable Item) * Firefly * Trash Bag * Salt * Animal Feed * Doll Collectible Items * Flashlight * Whoopee Cushion * Pachinko Ball * Seperated Puzzle Rings * Dice * Pinecone Charms * Blue Ribbon * Broken Charm * Stuffed Doll’s Right Arm * Old Jade Bead * Picture Diary * Emblem of Courage * Brown Puppy * Catfish Whiskers * Centipede Charm * Small Flower